olvidando ser heroe
by Devidfenrir
Summary: la lucha nunca termina y menos cuando eres un paciente cero. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

Olvidando ser héroe

Con esfuerzo cargaba la bolsa con latas mientras leía un pequeño volante, en el ofrecían trabajo en una pequeña empresa de limpieza y el pago no era malo aunque al no tener documentos no podría obtenerlo pero guarde el papel continuando a terminar mi día

Vendí las latas y con el pago compre ramen en una tienda de conveniencia. Era una buena noche en medio de aquel monte donde con una fogata calentaba una tetera vieja y en mis manos tenía un vaso de ramen instantáneo que sería mi cena en tanto la madera crujía y recordé un poco. Hacia un año que había llegado a Japón y aun no sabía que haría, no tenía a donde ir ni tenía amigos y los que tenia se encontraban demasiado lejos para comunicarme, no obstante, donde vivía era muy tranquilo y callado por lo que no tenía que preocuparme demasiado por las otras personas

Cuando el agua estaba al punto vertí un poco en mi ramen y el resto lo use para preparar te, Japón eran muy luminosa por la noche y desde donde me encontraba podía ver que no dormían demasiado para tener una buena economía, en ocasiones desde ahí podía admirar las batallas de héroes contra villanos donde hacían demasiado estruendo

Habiendo comido descanse en mi pequeña cabaña, no traía demasiado conmigo más que mi cuchillo viejo y un collar, había estado en tantos países que apenas recordaba cómo se veía dónde provenía, dormí enseguida

Por la mañana desperté y volví a mi rutina de supervivencia, en mi caminata diaria pasaba por un parque donde recogía latas en los botes de basura y ahí miraba a bastantes personas entre ellas una pareja, ellos habían estado visitando el parque unos meses atrás sin falta a la misma hora del día, a distancia se notaba que estaban enamorados y por como actuaban en poco tiempo se casarían. Con parte de mi bolsa con latas aplastadas camine hasta un depósito de basura cerca de un edificio de departamentos donde busque entre las bolsas y escuche a una mujer hablar con una niña uniformada, iban a la escuela en tanto cargue y continúe hasta el siguiente punto

Lo malo de ser extranjero era que no sabía hablar el idioma ni tampoco leer, pero lo único que sabía era que las matemáticas eran universales y con eso me bastaba

Hice todo mi recorrido con normalidad y fue una rutina común, el día posterior fue igual. Llegue al parque y mientras revisaba los botes un estruendo me hizo levantar la mirada y de entre los arboles un sujeto cayó al suelo quedando quieto, seguido llegaron cinco más que comenzaron a atacar a las personas con sus quirks, el parque se llenó de destrucción y gritos, no obstante, la pareja estuvo en ese banco abrazándose antes de que uno de ellos los aplastara con una roca, quería moverme pero me paralice y pronto uno de esos tipos me golpeo arrojándome hasta la calle

Dolido mire que llegaron más y comenzó un enfrentamiento de héroes contra villanos, aquel parque lleno de vida se volvieron solo escombros, explosiones y estruendos inundaban todo ahí, desde el suelo me fui poniendo de pie y aquella batalla con un simple golpe se movió de lugar. Les seguí con cuidado hasta aquel edificio de departamentos que conocía y sin poder hacer nada todo cayo creando una nube de polvo, los héroes y villanos gritaban en medio de su pelea

Aquel enfrentamiento duro unos minutos antes de que uno de los villanos usara una clase de portal que los llevo a algún lado, escaparon antes de que los héroes lograran tocarlos de nuevo, no tardo mucho cuando llegaron los policías y ambulancias al lugar en tanto solo me aleje retornando a mi refugio

Desde aquella altura miraba el paisaje y aun no lograba asimilar lo que sucedió, todas esas personas habían sido asesinadas por los villanos y los héroes no habían logrado detener a ninguno, no sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema en ese país pero según mi experiencia se debía ser certero y duro con los criminales que estarían en algún refugio secreto. Entre mis pensamientos supuse que los héroes formaban parte del sistema policiaco por lo que debían detener al villano vivo, sin embargo, eso era demasiado tardado y había demasiado daño colateral

Era aún temprano y restaba demasiada luz del día por lo que solo me levante, guarde algunas de mis cosas en la bolsa de latas y comencé a bajar a la ciudad, tenía que trabajar para poder vengar a esas personas que no me conocían

Llegue a la ciudad y camine por las avenidas pensando en lo que haría, no tenía dinero ni un lugar donde quedarme por lo que tendría en encontrarlo entre todos esos edificios, la gente a pesar de tener a villanos en potencia entre ellos parecían despreocupados

Mi caminata me llevo a presenciar un robo perpetrado por una carterista, ella le había quitado la billetera a un tipo de traje que tenía toda su atención en una llamada y después solo camino alejándose sin tener problema alguno, sin embargo, la seguí de lejos. Todo aquello termino al frente de una casa común en una calle normal

La carterista entro y permanecí observando, sentado en el suelo al costado de la calle me mire en un espejo en la esquina y realmente había olvidado lo que era un baño y tener ropa limpia, toque mi sucia barba y solo sonreí andando a la casa. Entre a la casa sin problema y deje mi bolsa en el pasillo

Observando note que vivía sola en una casa tan grande y por como robaba supuse que debía quitar muchas carteras si es que deseaba mantener la casa tan bien, camine en silencio buscándola por el primer piso hasta que llegue a las escaleras que comencé subir, no obstante, de entre el silencio escuche un zumbido y con él un dolor pequeño en mi pecho, levante la vista y era la carterista que me apuntaba con un dedo y disparo, su quirk tenía que ver con el viento que concentraba en pequeñas esferas las que continuo disparándome en todo el cuerpo y por como reaccionaba podía ver que anteriormente había matado, huyo rápidamente y se refugió en una habitación

El resto de todo aquello fue a mi derribando la puerta y noqueándola, la lleve a otra habitación donde la ate y amordace, ya que no tenía nada que hacer aproveche la estancia para cortarme el pelo y la barba, después me relaje con una ducha en la que sintiendo el agua quitándome la mugre mire que aun tenia las cicatrices de mi última batalla en el campo pero pensé en que lo debía hacer con la carterista quien era un criminal en potencia y con su quirk era un peligro para la gente, decidiendo termine de bañarme y fui en búsqueda de una muda de ropa limpia

Busque por toda la casa y solo encontré ropa de trabajo, tenía manchas de pintura y me quedaba justa pero era lo único que había, cuando todo estaba bien encendí la televisión de la sala y comí algo que la chica tenía en su refrigerador. Las noticias informaban del ataque perpetrado por los villanos y dijeron los nombres, lo único malo era que no comprendía el idioma así que solo me grabe su apariencia, los cinco tenía algo que ver con un grupo pero todo eran suposiciones mías. Termine de comer y subí a revisar a la carterista en la habitación

Acostada sobre el suelo se mantenía fingiendo que aún estaba inconsciente, me senté cerca y la mire a la cara

– oye, sé que no me entiendes pero quiero que sepas que no te hare daño aunque tú me has disparado, enserio que es algo difícil estar en un país y no hablar el idioma local – dije

– espero que la tecnología de ahora me sirva de algo –añadí

Saque mi cuchillo de la funda y lo pase cerca de su cara oyendo como su respiración cambio

– sé que estas despierta –

Me levante y comencé a revisar su ropa donde encontré su teléfono en el momento quiso dispararme solo que su quirk quedo desactivado, revise un poco antes de cambiar el idioma a uno que manejaba bien y con eso me dedique a buscar algo que me ayudara a comprender el idioma, cuando estaba en un trabajo lejos de ahí supe que se estaba desarrollando un aparato que servía para traducir cualquier lenguaje

Pase una hora buscando y encontré algo parecido solo que no tanto como lo esperaba, con esa aplicación activa la coloque cerca de la carterista

– tienes un nombre? – pregunte

Aquello comenzó a traducir

– Yuki sakura – dijo

– es tu casa? O la has robado? – pregunte

– Es mía – respondió

– entiendo, bueno ahora viviré aquí un tiempo mientras termino con un trabajo – dije

– y permanecerás aquí en tanto, pero nadie debe saber de mi – añadí

– tal vez pase más tiempo fuera que dentro – dije, con eso dicho solo me levante y la libere

– no intentes nada porque no quiero matarte ahora….y no escapes porque te encontrare –

Baje de nuevo a la sala y coloque el celular próximo a la televisión

"se sigue la investigación por el momento y la oficina principal de la policía se encargara de llevar a prisión a aquellos villanos"

Me levante y busque la dirección de ese lugar, fue pronto así que me levante y sali

Recorrí las calles con total calma, las personas me miraban por instantes pero seguían con su vida, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde, con cuidado vigile y cuando tuve una idea me marche hacia otra dirección. Tenía que buscar un buen equipo además de un armamento que pudiera hacer frente al tipo de las rocas y también al otro que arrojaba columnas de fuego, los otros tres eran menos importantes. Horas más tarde llegue a una zona llena de bares donde había poca gente andando y algunos negocios estaban cerrados, ya que tenía prisa debía ir a lo más bajo y los yakuzas eran mi objetivo

Con el teléfono buscaba nombres hasta que di con un negocio de comida japonesa, tenía una puerta de cristal por donde pude apreciar a un par de tipos con tatuajes en sus manos que reconocí por que pertenecían a una banda, con tranquilidad entre al local y camine hasta su mesa donde con ayuda del teléfono hable

– Llévenme a donde está su gente – dije

Uno de ellos quien comía ramen levanto la mirada

– Largo – respondió

– denme sus armas y llévenme con su gente – repetí

– que no oíste? Largo –

El otro comía unas bolas de carne con una salsa encima y este me mostro una pistola, no quería hacer demasiado ruido así que con fuerza acerté un golpe en el cuello del tipo del ramen quien se inclinó y de su plato tome los palillos acercándolo a los ojos del de las bolas

– llévenme con su gente o no saldrán de aquí –

El tipo de las bolas de carne fue rápido y tomo su arma apuntándola a mi pecho

– extranjero –

Disparo y me aparte un poco, la gente alrededor se levantó y salió rápido, volví a acercarme y el tipo disparo más veces gastando balas, sin recibir daño lo tome del cabello estrellándolo contra la mesa y me fije en el tipo del ramen

– No hagas nada tonto, ahora dame tu arma – señale su cintura

Tome el plato de ramen y vacié el caliente caldo sobre la cabeza del tipo de las bolas quien grito retorciéndose, aparte el teléfono un poco

– Estas cosas pasan, ahora el arma – el yakuza me miro y con cuidado la dejo al costado del teléfono

– no los matare, solo llévenme con su gente –

Asintió y se levantó, tome mi teléfono y las armas colocándolas dentro de los amplios bolsillos de mi ropa de pintor

Salimos los tres del local hasta un auto elegante al otro lado de la calle, me senté en la parte de atrás, revise las pistolas que para suerte mía tenían joyas incrustadas en los mangos

– oye y los otros cartuchos? – pregunte

El tipo del ramen de su saco oscuro me entrego la munición y el otro hizo lo mismo

– ahora vámonos –

Arranco y cruzamos bastante ciudad


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Con un ambiente silencioso y de gemidos de dolor llegamos a un negocio de autos, bajamos y los seguí hasta el interior donde algunos de los japoneses me miraron con confusión antes de ignorarme, llegamos hasta la bodega y de ahí hasta un patio trasero donde habían más autos, los dos me llevaron a una pequeña oficina que era resguardada por mas yakuzas, nos detuvieron y hablaron un momento, quise encender la aplicación pero uno de ellos se aproximó y coloco su mano sobre mi diciendo algo y me miro cambiando de un frio asesino a sorprendido

– tengo algo que el tipo de una organización llama control – dije

Sin detenerme lo golpee en la quijada y de mis bolsillos saque las armas apuntando y mire al tipo del ramen

– Jefe – brame

El tipo tumbado sobre el suelo había querido usar su desconocido quirk en mí y no lo logro, se abrieron paso y abrieron la puerta de la oficina dejándome ver a un tipo en un escritorio

– gracias –

Entre y mire un poco los adornos, guarde un arma y saque el teléfono

– nombres de villanos – dije

– Direcciones – agregue

El jefe era un tipo de bigote con un estilo demasiado asiático quien hablo con uno de sus hombres

– quien es este? – pregunto

– nos obligó a traerlo, nos golpeó y trate de matarlo pero las balas no le hicieron daño y kuzu lo trato de electrocutar pero su quirk no sirvió – contesto

– oye quiero armas – dije

El jefe me miro a los ojos

– tienes los ojos de un muerto – comento

– sí, ahora las armas pero también quiero saber de los villanos que conozcan –

– Eres policía porque si lo eres tendrás problemas – dijo

– me veo como uno? No quiero tener que matar a cada uno de sus hombres en este lugar – dije

El jefe se echó a reír

– Necesito también explosivos, y cosas que ya diré pero la información es importante – dije

Apague la aplicación y lo mire a los ojos

Se puso de pie y camino hasta un mueble donde tenía una espada samurái que tomo entre sus manos desenvainando, dijo algo a sus hombres que sonrieron

Con pasos rápidos levanto la espada dejándola caer y choco contra mi cabeza, el ruido del metal contra mi cráneo resonó en mi boca y al mismo inserte mi cuchillo en su estómago girándolo, volví a encender la aplicación

– ahora la información, si es que quieren ir a sus casa –

El jefe cayo y sus hombres comenzaron a sacar papeles y una computadora sin olvidar las armas, me levante y limpie mi cuchillo con la ropa del jefe

– tienen ropa de mi talla? – pregunte

Uno de ellos salió aprisa

Mientras esperaba ellos hicieron lo que pedí y también me mude a una ropa más elegante, después de un rato camine hasta la puerta cargando dos maletas y también unas llaves de un auto que amablemente me regalaron, llegue a la puerta y solo los mire

– Dejen esta vida o yo se las quitare si continúan – exclame

Metí las maletas en el asiento trasero y luego entre sentándome

– No le digan a nadie de mí o yo los buscare – con eso dicho encendí el auto alejándome

Fui a la casa de la carterista donde entre en silencio y me lleve todo a la sala, ahí mismo configure la computadora y fui leyendo la información contenida

Los yakuzas a diferencia del pasado se encontraban en menor número aunque aún operaban de igual manera, la única diferencia es que tenían a portadores de quirk entre sus filas lo que podía ser un pase a la hora de negociar o extorsionar, la gente que tenían en su nómina eran en su mayoría portadores y por ellos comenzaría mi cacería. Arregle las armas y también revise las granadas y unos chalecos anti balas que eran de otro país, tenía casi todo y lo que me quedaba era ir a buscar más información, en mi estadía la carterista no hizo demasiado ruido y se limitaba a mirarme de lejos

Ya que iba a salir de nuevo comí algo del refrigerador y de la maleta saque un fajo de billetes, encendí el teléfono

– Compra comida – dije

Con eso solo me centre en esperar y ver la televisión en busca de alguna nueva noticia. La carterista salió de casa en tanto encontré algo interesante que tenía que ver con uno de la lista el cual tuvo un pequeño altercado con los policías pero logró huir antes de que algún héroe interrumpiera, con el ánimo apunte la dirección que tenía la nómina en el teléfono y el GPS hizo el resto

En el auto llegue a un restaurant bar que se encontraba abierto pero moví la vista a los alrededores en busca de algún vigilante y al no encontrarlo camine el interior, mi aspecto llamo la atención de inmediato pero con el aroma a alcohol en el iré mire a los clientes en busca del tipo llamado "overlight", eran demasiados dentro pero ninguno el correcto. Fui hasta la barra y me senté en uno de los bancos observando al cantinero, la aplicación se prendió

– Overlight – dije, el cantinero me miro

– quiero ver a overlight – añadí

Me miro y luego a mi ropa con la cual solo hizo un gesto para seguirlo

Abandonamos esa zona y bajamos a un sótano que igual eran un bar solo que demasiado oscuro, me dejo y camine hasta la barra donde de igual manera habían personas con la misma ropa que traía pero entre todos había un pequeño grupo en una mesa al fondo que platicaban demasiado alegres, si de algo estaba seguro es que mi nueva ropa terminaría lleno de agujeros si es que alguien no traía consigo armas filosas, camine hasta su mesa y los mire a la cara

– Overligth – dije

Uno de ellos levanto la mano y dijo algo, encendí el teléfono

– necesito ayuda, quiero a alguien con un quirk de columnas de fuego – dije

– quien te envía? – pregunto

– Yo – conteste, me miro un momento

– No sé a quién buscas – los otros me miraron

– eres policía? – pregunto uno

– no y tú? – conteste

– No – mire la hora

– donde esta? – pregunte

– Sé que están en una organización, dime donde está la base central – dije

– no se de quien hablas – el tipo se acomodó sus guates negros

– Tengo una deuda con él y quiero cobrar – con eso dicho se apartó de la mesa

– donde esta? – pregunte de nuevo

– no sé dónde está –

Se apartó de la mesa y dio aplauso repitiéndolo dos veces más, ese pequeño momento se llenó de tensión y silencio

– vienes de la academia cierto? – dijo un tipo grande que se acercó

– quien? – pregunte

El tipo soltó un golpe sobre mi costado arrojándome hasta unas mesas, todos comenzaron a correr hasta la puerta de salida

– Bien aizawa parece que la academia por fin gasto en un buen disfraz, te arrancare esos ojos – dijo

Después de eso el teléfono se apagó y quede escuchándolo hablar, me levante y saque mi cuchillo, quien fuera ese aizawa le quitaría a un enemigo

El tipo era grande con músculos que rompían su playera, lo malo es que al ser un quirk corporal era que yo no tenía influencia en su fuerza, me relaje un momento y fui hacia el corriendo

Con el cuchillo en mano miraba que su fuerza era parecida a la de un toro y era claro que su cuerpo soportaba un quirk bastante poderoso, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca esa mole de músculos soltó un puñetazo y al instante me deslice por debajo cortando su rodilla levantándome de nuevo y clavando el cuchillo en una de sus piernas, no perdí el tiempo en pensar y golpe la herida en su rodilla haciéndolo caer, con la altura puesta lo tome por el cuello y corte dejando correr la sangre por el suelo, con cangre en la camisa y el saco me aparte mirando que overlight aún estaba dentro, camine hacia él y coloque la punta en su cuello

– donde esta? – pregunte

Solo asintió y comenzó a hablar pero no entendí nada así que solo señale el suelo y fui en busca del teléfono

De entre sillas y mesas tiradas lo encontré pero no encendió nada, volví con overligth

– vamos –

Con una seña me siguió fuera, muchos me miraron con sorpresa pero solo se ocuparon de sus asuntos ignorando el hecho que manche el suelo con sangre que goteaba de la ropa

Subimos al auto y tome uno de los cables conectando el teléfono que comenzó a cargar, espere sentado, no obstante, el villano estaba inquieto mirando hacia todas partes

– qué te pasa? – pregunte mirándolo por el retrovisor

El villano apunto hacia delante gritando y golpeo el asiento, unos minutos después descubrí que pedía que huyéramos y aunque no tenía una razón de hacerlo solo puse marcha y nos alejamos

Llegamos hasta un campo de arroz y en el proceso el villano intento matarme con sus aplausos y al paso de esos intentos se calmó, el celular se cargó por completo y volví a usarlo

– donde esta? – pregunte

– no me mates, no tengo nada que ver con ellos – contesto

– donde esta? – repetí

– Murió hace un mes – dijo

Lo mire a la cara

– apenas lo vi en televisión, no me mientas – dije

– El único que conocía estaba endeudado – añadió

– Y el tipo tuvo un enfrentamiento con unos héroes recientemente – dije

– no se de quien me hables pero creo que conozco a unos cuantos que pueden hacer eso – dijo

– dónde están? – Pregunte

– bueno….–

Me dijo tres direcciones y los busque en el mapa guardándolas

– ahora dame tus guantes y lo que tengas –

Sin tardarse me dejo todo en el asiento del copiloto

– ahora baja –

Abrió la puerta

– no quiero saber qué has hecho alguna tontería por que se dónde estarás – dije

Salió y cerró

Me aleje y ya caía la noche

Retorne a la ciudad y a la casa de la carterista donde repose, cene y me cambie de ropa limpiándome la sangre en tanto la carterista estuvo callada cosa que era genial

– oye no quiero que salgas de tu cuarto en la noche – dije

– No querrías que te encontrara andando – añadí

Cuando todo estaba en su lugar me acosté en el sillón apartando el cuchillo, algo malo que sucedía conmigo era que mientras dormía mi quirk era inestable y podía causar demasiado caos en una zona urbana además de que por otra cosa

Descanse y no hubo accidente alguno, comí el desayuno y sali en el auto en busca de esos tres tipos

Llegue al primer punto, me arme y el plan era simple, sacaría al tipo de donde estuviera y después le obligaría a decirme donde estaban los otros. Me coloque un chaleco y con una arma oculta en mi saco fui al interior de una tienda de cosas variadas teniendo el teléfono en la mano, fui por el interior mirando y un empleado que acomodaba comida me detuvo

– Buenos días – saludo

– Buenos días – conteste

– Busco a hizuno jageyama – añadí

– es un amigo? – Pregunto

– Si – respondí

– está en la parte de atrás – dijo

Asentí y solo continúe

Llegue a la puerta y saque la escopeta, abrí y apunte al interior

– Hizuno jageyama – dije

En el interior solo había dos mujeres bebiendo té y tenían el mismo uniforme del chico que acomodaba, ambas gritaron y se apartaron de la mesa

– Hizuno – repetí

Una de ellas levanto la mano y sonreí porque era la persona equivocada, baje el arma y la guarde

– tienes un quirk? – pregunte

Asintió

– y tiene que ver con fuego? – volvió a asentir

Me toque la frente y solo di la vuelta sintiéndome tonto

Camine hacia la calle teniendo en mente al siguiente punto, sin embargo, dos policías me esperaban en la calle apuntándome con sus revolver y gritaban, la gente alrededor se mantenía mirándome, con calma observe y no tardarían en llegar los refuerzos. Con la escopeta guardada y el teléfono en un lugar seguro camine con normalidad, los policías volvieron a hablar y avanzaron hacia mí, no teniendo opción comencé a correr huyendo de esa zona

Me aleje bastante hasta que me percate que era perseguido por alguien que iba por encima de las casas, en la distancia se oían las sirenas de la policía y supuse que irían por mí, corrí más lo suficiente hasta que llegue a un rio cerca de un puente donde me detuve esperando al perseguidor. El llego hasta el rio y me miro diciendo algo en tanto encendí el teléfono y la aplicación

– Ríndete – dijo

– eres un héroe? – pregunte

– sí, ahora tírate al suelo – contesto

– Estoy buscando a alguien que puede expulsar fuego, es un varón – replique

El me miro un momento

– endeavor? – Pregunto

– ese es su nombre? – pregunte

– no, pero ahora no te dejare huir –

No era a quien buscaba así que solo me di la vuelta en busca de un lugar donde pudiera buscar la siguiente dirección con tranquilidad

– oye tírate el suelo – dijo

– no quiero pelear contra un héroe así que vete –

en ese momento el suelo vibro, gire y una esfera de agua me absorbió al interior rodeándome, aguantando la respiración mire al héroe que con una mano tenía un comunicador por el que hablaba, relajado solo me deje llevar y desactive su quirk mientras me sacudía el agua

– yo me largo – dije

De mi bolsa saque el teléfono que para mi suerte no se había mojado pero lo mantuve lejos del agua que corría por mis mangas

– no quiero pelear así que seré rápido –

Deje en el suelo la escopeta y el teléfono andando hacia el

– cómo es que lo hiciste? Tienes un cómplice? – pregunto

– Alguien me dijo que yo era un paciente cero – replique

Iba a tomar mi cuchillo pero lo deje en su funda

– El origen de los quirks empezó como una enfermedad y como cualquiera siempre hay personas que están infectados pero sanos, como lo fue la tifoidea – dije

Comencé a correr rápidamente

– yo soy uno de esos infectados en todo el mundo –

Sin detenerme lo golpee en el estómago, sin embargo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me dejo paralizado unos segundos en lo que la policía llego al punto, me libere y con rapidez llegue a su espalda golpeándolo en la nuca haciéndolo caer al suelo desmayado, con tres patrullas cerca y bastantes policía solo tome mis cosas y di un salto hasta la calle alejada

Los policías eran molestos y aún más los héroes que estaban buscándome aunque por como buscaban miraba que eran novatos en el trabajo en tanto mire el mapa y también busque pero entre todo recordé el auto que se encontraba en dirección contraria, no podía retornar así que solo me levante andando hasta el siguiente punto

A decir verdad antes de todo esto era un tipo que trabajaba aunque no recordaba en que solo que fui reclutado y llevado hasta un campo militar donde hice todo lo que hacían los soldados como buen explorador hasta que en un punto hombres de blanco llegaron y fueron revisando a todos hasta que me tomaron a mí, después de eso fueron pruebas y ahí es donde me dijeron que era un paciente cero y que tenía potencial para operaciones especiales, más pruebas llegaron junto a un entrenamiento demasiado pesado del cual vinieron más problemas conmigo como el descontrol


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Pronto llegue a una zona de construcción, era un lugar bastante ruidoso con gente trabajando y no parecía nada sospechoso y eso me hizo adentrarme, pisando el polvo y con arena pegándose entre la tela de mi ropa mantenía la vista al frente

Atravesé parte de la construcción de aquel edificio hasta que llegue a una casa que tenía palas y picos acomodados fuera, algunos trabajadores salían y entraban así que aproveche la falta de seguridad e hice lo mismo, dentro era una oficina común donde se encontraban algunos trabajadores descansando y otro más acomodando papeles en un escritorio, uno de ellos se acercó

– que desea? – pregunto

– Kuro – conteste

Su expresión me hizo saber que no sabía quién era, en esa casa había una habitación más con una puerta cerrada, sin tener donde más buscar fui a mirar, no obstante, un sujeto me detuvo

– Aquí no es donde se pide trabajo – dijo

– kuro, busco a kuro – el tipo solo negó con la cabeza

– kuro, tengo asuntos – dije

Aquello fue más una enfrentamiento de miradas hasta que volteo de reojo, con rapidez saque la escopeta dando una patada al tipo que cayó de espaldas seguido dispare a la perilla que se sumió en la madera, con rapidez entre y una columna de fuego me arrojo hasta un muro y caí con pequeños hilos de vapor que salieron de mi ropa, volví a ponerme de pie, dos hombres grandes se acercaron sus manos por delante

– quien te envió? – Pregunto

– los tigres del rio? – añadió

cargue de nuevo y dispare, la bala fue destruida por algo parecido a lava que salió del cuerpo de uno y lo siguiente de aquello fue a mi siendo arrojado de nuevo con mayor fuerza que la pared no soporto y atravesé el muro

Caí al suelo a unos metros de la casa, de ella salieron los tres que avanzaron hacia mí

– no entiendo por qué ahora quieren hablar pero mandare tu cuerpo como mensaje – dijo

El teléfono se encontraba de milagro bien pero lo apague y con el saco que ya estaba seco por completo lo cubrí dejadme solo con la camisa

– Kuro – dije

Hablaron diciendo alguna cosa y rieron

– Kuro – repetí

De ellos uno camino hacia adelante formando una flama larga, su cuerpo coincidía e imaginando el traje di con el objetivo, el siguiente plan era eliminar a los dos y mantener vivo al blanco

Corte cartucho y comencé a correr, los tres manejaban el fuego en diferentes formas y sin culpa alguna liberaron todo contra mí que esquivaba los ataques, teniendo el arma en una mano y sin poder perder la atención moví la escopeta en su dirección disparando, el estallido se hizo y se separaron, las presas se separaron y como buen depredador fui por el más débil

El tipo del principio manejaba algo que llame encendedor ya que con una mano liberaba un gas y con su segunda hacia chispas iniciando una llama que podía controlar a voluntad, con prisa me arroje contra el tacleándolo, sobre el aparte sus manos, no obstante, no fue suficiente tiempo ya que el que manejaba las columnas de fuego de nuevo me arrojo y me mantuvo contra el suelo, me cubrió de llamas y podía oír cómo se consumía la tela de mi cuerpo y entre el crujir oí sus voces seguido de más peso en mi cuerpo lo que significaba que usaban todos sus poderes en mí, algo malo de ser un paciente cero era que la cantidad del virus en mi era tanta que podía decirse que mi existencia era ser un contenedor viviente y como todo virus lucharía por su supervivencia y eso implicaba que no podía dejar morir al contenedor, el virus adaptaba mi cuerpo al peligro y en esa ocasión mi temperatura bajo tanto que adquirí un quirk tipo hielo, me puse de pie mirando que mis manos se volvieron blancas por completo y mi aliento de igual manera, en silencio me fui levantando mirando que el tipo de lava había estado creando un capullo encima de mí, con mis manos me fui liberando y sali

Camine por encima de todo el fuego hasta el suelo donde volví a la normalidad, con una tarde por delante los mire y quisieron usar sus quirks pero quedaron desactivados, fui hacia ellos y enseguida comencé a golpearlos, al tipo encendedor lo patee en el estómago y esquive un golpe por parte del tipo lava, teniendo al tipo encendedor el resto fue un patada en la cara que lo derribo, con el pie en alto di un giro golpeando la nuca del tipo lava quien aturdido quiso devolver el golpe solo que con un puñetazo en su quijada cayó de espaldas, no perdí el tiempo y fue por el tipo de fuego quien se colocó su posición de defensa, por como acomodo sus puños él había entrenado y se veía preparado, con los puños cerrados y las piernas separadas me fui aproximándome, el tipo movía sus pies y soltó dos golpes seguidos que esquive y con un puñetazo en su cara lo hice sangrar de la nariz, retrocedió limpiándose con una de sus manos y me miro con odio, continúe adelante y volvió a usar el mismo ritmo, con un contraataque igual lo golpee y con una patada en la rodilla lo hice arrodillarse, teniéndolo a mi merced sujete su cuello que apreté, sin embargo, una brisa me hizo alejarme y ver como unos cristales pasaron cerca de mi cabeza, voltee y había un gran número de personas con armas grandes aproximándose, retrocedí

– los encontrare – dije

corrí hasta el saco y con él me cubrí huyendo y ya que me perseguirían libere el control, el virus del quirk era como cualquier otro y lo único que diferenciaba a los infectados era que unos tenían sus quirks activos en tanto los otros solo los tenían incubándose dentro y el control además de desactivar lo podía activar, mi rango de alcance había sido incrementado y en el momento aquello se volvió un caos, los trabajadores que estaban carca comenzaron a presentar sus quirks al mundo de una manera ruidosa

Con el saco cubriéndome me aleje de ahí

En mi pequeña caminata sintiendo la brisa de Japón robe ropa y con ella puesta solo retorne al auto, en el camino un auto se detuvo enfrente de mí y desenvaine el cuchillo, uno de los vidrios bajo y se asomó un joven

–alguien te busca, es tu amigo del escuadrón – dijo

– Es Charlie – añadió, un recuerdo paso por mi mente y era cierto que tenía a un amigo

– y donde está el? – pregunte

– Está en un hotel ahora mismo esperando – contesto

– tengo que ir por mi auto – dije

– Te llevaremos, él nos pidió hacerlo – lo mire desconfiando

– Espere – volvió adentro y después de unos segundos saco una mano y de ella colgaba una medalla, la tome y observe que tenía el nombre de nuestro escuadrón

– suba y lo llevaremos hasta el – mire un poco más la medalla y solo asentí subiendo al auto

en el transcurso otro vago recuerdo vino a mí, en el pasado estuve en la selva viajando a algún lado en especial y conmigo iban más personas, era de noche y uno de ellos iba iluminando, todo era silencio y calma oyendo a algunos animales alrededor, no obstante, en medio de todo eso surgieron silbidos, uno de mis compañeros grito y todos nos tiramos al suelo escuchando explosiones y las plantas altas romperse, nos atacaron por unos largos minutos, mi cuerpo no recibió daño ya que me volví de un material parecido al metal mientras que los otros usaron sus quirks para evitar que todo lo que usaban les hirieran

Llegamos a estacionamiento debajo de un gran edificio, baje y mire que la gente que se hospedaba ahí era de mucho dinero por los lujosos autos

– sígame por favor –

Fui detrás y empezamos a subir por el elevador, el piso donde nos detuvimos tenia gente cuidando lo que me dio cierta desconfianza pero continuamos hasta una puerta que el joven abrió y entre, desde ahí podía oler el lujo y también la limpieza aunque tenía cierto aroma a medicina

– Por aquí – de la entrada fui hasta otra habitación y ahí se encontraba un viejo conectado a unas máquinas

– y donde esta Charlie? – Pregunte

– es el, es mi abuelo – contesto

– eso es imposible. Charlie debería tener mi edad o un poco más pero no sería un viejo en ese estado – dije

– oye…parece que me has olvidado – dijo el anciano con una voz muy gastada

– es una broma cierto…..ese viejo es demasiado viejo para ser Charlie – comente

– estuvimos en américa, Europa, áfrica, Asia y el otro continente….en todos en misiones – dijo

– Yo tengo el quirk del magnetismo – de mi mano se llevó el collar levitándolo

– Nuestro escuadrón junto a ti éramos los mejores y nunca fallamos – dijo

– cómo es que has envejecido tanto? – pregunte

Me dolía un poco la cabeza por asimilar el momento e imágenes borrosas se hacían presentes

– así es el tiempo solo que contigo es diferente – dijo

– supongo que será por el virus, tal vez te rejuvenece lo suficiente para mantenerte optimo ya sabes para ser un contenedor en su máxima fuerza – añadió

– pero y las ratas? – pregunte

– por eso eres especial, tu eres un paciente cero por algo – contesto

– entonces por qué no recuerdo nada? Tú eres un viejo y yo solo sé que han pasado unos años desde lo último – dije

– enserio has olvidado, sabes que paso en la última misión? – Pregunto

– Según recuerdo estábamos en américa en algún lado y teníamos que eliminar a un cartel con portadores que controlaban varios estados y países – dije

– esa fue una de nuestras misiones pero no la última – repuso

– entonces? – su respiración era cansada

– bueno fue en la Antártida y nos encontrábamos rastreando a un grupo de portadores que estaban experimentando con alguna clase de mutación y todo marchaba bien hasta que en una emboscada nos dividieron y estabas solo arrinconado, todos junto a esas cosas te comenzaron a atacar con todo, el escuadrón trato de ayudarte pero solo podemos observar como resistías, todo fue bastante rápido hasta que solo te terminaron…..tienes una cicatriz en la cabeza eso fue causado cuando tu cuerpo ya no soporto toda presión de los ataques y te hirieron, caíste sobre la nieve aparentemente muerto, te dejaron ahí y fueron por nosotros pero nosotros logramos hacerles frente y como no teníamos más opción volamos todo el lugar sepultando todo, te llevamos a la base central y tratamos de hacer algo para salvarte la vida pero ya era tarde –

Me toque la quijada donde ya salía mi barba

– lo que paso después de unos días fue que te levantaste de la cama y nos miraste pero al revisarte el doctor nos dijo que tenías amnesia…lo que paso después fue que escapaste y no supimos más de ti hasta ahora – dijo

– Entiendo – me toque la cicatriz en la cabeza

– apenas y recuerdo bien lo que paso y entonces que paso contigo? – pregunte

– después de aquello tuve más misiones y fui promovido como general, cuando eso paso me quede en una base por un largo tiempo hasta que me retire – dijo

– Ya veo – era raro ver a un tipo viejo que era mi amigo

– Tengo un regalo para ti – levanto su mano y señalo a joven

– y como me encontraron? – pregunte

– Vine a Japón hace poco y mire las noticias de un robo, te vi en la televisión y mande a mi nieto a buscarte – dijo

El joven regreso con una maleta que abrió mostrando una ropa que conocía bastante bien, un uniforme y artilugios que se usaban

– Creí que te gustaría verlo – dijo

Lo tome de la maleta y sonreí por recuerdos aunque solo eran unos cuantos

– Te lo puedes llevar, para que puedas recordar – dijo

– Pero estaría genial que pudieras regresar, mucho de nuestros compañeros estarían felices de verte – dijo

– sí, solo recuerdo a unos pero no se sus nombres – dije

– ya vas recordando, pero te falta mucho aunque deberías volver a casa para que te hagan un análisis – tome la maleta

– Tengo algo por hacer aún, y creo que no debería volver a hacer esos trabajos – replique

– Entiendo – después de eso platicamos un poco más pero mantuve la distancia ya que a pesar de tener pruebas de mi pasado algo dentro de mí le tenía odio el cual no sabía el origen

Cuando ya no hubo que hablar me llevaron hasta donde me encontraron y con la maleta en mano volví con cuidado hasta el auto, dentro y con las manos en el volante mire un momento la maleta, la volví a abrir y saque todos mirándolo con cuidado

Había ropa que era resistente al daño pero no era de mi tiempo sino solo una modificación parecía a la que solía llevar, de entre los artilugios había linternas, bombas, algo que llamaba soldera el cual usaba para abrir hoyos en paredes gruesas y era como una pólvora algo adhesiva, también tenía una pistola y un buen número de munición, cámaras pequeñas y también comunicadores, todo aquello era demasiado moderno. Mire hacia el frente y era cierto que había pasado demasiado tiempo, busque más entre la maleta y encontré un foto vieja donde estábamos todos los del escuadrón y una punzada paso por mi cabeza haciéndome cubrir la cicatriz, sin idea volví a poner todo en la maleta y conduje

Fui hasta un baldío cerca de una casa abandonada donde oculte la maleta y me aleje, retorne a la casa de la carterista

Sentado en la sala me toque la cabeza un momento por una migraña que estaba surgiendo dentro de mi cabeza, aunque el dolor me taladraba quería recordar más y todo aquello que me conto debía ser una pista de todo además de que habían dos personas que siempre soñaba, normalmente la pérdida de memoria variaba como lo era recobrarla, algunas personas pasan malos ratos o solo con un sonido familiar se recuperaban. Ya que no podía morir podía hacer algo muy estúpido para recuperarme o esperar

– ayuda! – exclamo la carterista en el piso de arriba

Con prisa subí las escaleras hasta su habitación y comenzó a disparar hacia todos lados destruyendo los muros, sus esferas de aire habían crecido mucho y no era la única ya que los vecinos gritaban de igual manera y todo se comenzó a llenar del ruido de explosiones, todo era causado por control que se hallaba inestable, baje de nuevo y tome mis cosas cargándolas en el auto con el que me aleje de la ciudad

Me refugio en una zona cercana a lo que parecía un templo viejo, ahí lejos de todo me concentre para así desactivar control, mi temperatura variaba demasiado al igual que mi respiración

Control en lo que tenía de memoria era una especie de señal de radio y el switch estaba dentro de mí, si bien recordaba alguien me coloco de sobrenombre "el tipo del detonador" y era claro por qué, en el proceso de mi relajación tuve pequeños flash back de diferentes lugares y diferentes rostros, entre todos ellos pude reconocer una época pasada

Estaba en una clase de pueblo y mis manos eran las de un niño, jugaba en una zona abierta con una pelota mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza, la hierba y las copas de los arboles brillaban por el roció de la mañana, era un día común en casa de mis padres, con un rato alegre escuche la voz de una mujer

– Ya está el desayuno – dijo, voltee enérgico

– Ya voy – recogí mi pelota del suelo y fui dentro

– ya te lavaste las manos? – pregunto

– eh…si – respondí

– no seas mentiroso, cuando te laves te serviré – solo asentí y Sali rápido hasta un lavado de piedra donde con un cuenco recogí agua, ya limpio regrese a la mesa y mire a mi madre, una señora de pelo castaño me dio un plato de panqueques junto a una taza de café con leche

– Come bien – dijo

– Si – a pesar del tiempo volví a sentir el sabor de ese desayuno en la lengua

– y papa? – pregunte

– ya viene, solo está recogiendo las trampas ratoneras – replico

– oh que asco – brame

– Si – comento riendo y me acompaño, pasaron unos minutos más y entro un señor moreno con una barba corta y las mangas de su camisa recogidas sobre sus enormes brazos

– Ya recogí las trampas pero en la tarde tengo otro trabajo – contesto

– que bien – bramo mi madre

– Sí, es una buena temporada – añadió entrando y sentándose

– y cuando volverás a la ciudad? – pregunto mi madre

– Esta semana iré a ver a un doctor, me ha dicho que hay un virus en las ratas y quiere revisar las que he atrapado en estos días – contesto

– será mortal? Como la peste? – dijo mi madre

– Dice que no aunque aún no tiene registros suficientes – contesto

– Entiendo – comía oyendo

– me ha dicho que el contagio entre las ratas es rápido así que quiere revisar la de los campos cercanos para ver el avance y si hay algún riesgo que no se tome en cuenta – sonreí

– y ya lleva tiempo esa infección? – Pregunto

– Según los registros llevan unos años desde el primer caso pero no saben la fecha exacta o de donde proviene – dijo

– oh, pero trata de ver si hay riesgo y si se puede conseguir alguna cura – dijo mi madre

– Si – era una buena mañana

– quieres ir conmigo? – Pregunto mi padre

– Si – conteste – termina el desayuno y nos vamos – estaba bastante feliz

Subimos a una camioneta grande y mi padre condujo unas horas hasta la ciudad, el aire olía a sal

– En una buena época para pescar – dijo mi padre que miraba hacia el frente

– Tal vez te lleve esta vez – dijo

me emocione. Más tarde llegamos a un lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad y bajamos, espere un poco ya que mi padre comenzó a bajar cajas con ratas y luego fue a la puerta de la casa, de ella salió un señor rubio con una bata quien saludo a mi padre bastante enérgico y mi papa le entrego una de las ratas la cual miro

– Interesante – dijo

– oye solo quería saber de nuevo, esto no es mortal o sí? – pregunto mi padre

– hasta donde sé yo y mis colegas no hay ningún muerto por ahora, tal vez este en una clase de incubación – dijo

– Entiendo, mi esposa me hace pregonar – dijo mi padre

– bueno tienen un niño, yo estaría igual de preocupado si tuviera uno – agrego

– Por ahora no hay peligro – mi padre asintió

– Bien, llevare las cajas adentro – con eso mi papa fue a la camioneta y comenzó a cargar, yo le ayude lo más que podía y cuando terminamos fuimos a la ciudad

El puerto no quedaba lejos y algunas personas tenían un aroma a sal ligero en la ropa

– Vamos por unas cosas y luego volvemos a casa – dijo

– Si – caminamos por la ciudad observando los alrededores, la sal en el aire me provoco estornudos

– aun no te acostumbras al aire – dijo mi papa

– he venido mucho y aun no puedo caminar con normalidad – dije

– Ya lo harás – contesto

– podemos ir al puerto a mirar los barcos? – pregunte

– Cuando compre el queso iremos – contesto

– bien –

Las compras se hicieron con normalidad y como lo dijo fuimos al puerto, la gente que viajaba en los barcos era muy variada y también la que llegaba, eran una época muy particular en esa parte del mundo, me encontraba con tantas personas y me sentía más pequeño de lo normal

Con un lindo recuerdo abrí los ojos y había vuelo a la que podía llamar normalidad, me levante del suelo de esa casa abandonada y había una gran marca de quemado alrededor

pase el día ahí hasta la noche cuando comí algo de pollo frito frio, el auto se encontraba afuera y en medio de la oscuridad me tocaba un poco la cicatriz en mi cabeza, según lo que me conto Charlie un villano fue quien me la causo pero me surgió la duda, anteriormente había sido dañado por enemigos y dejado en el suelo supuestamente muerto pero en el relato me atacaron incluso después de haber caído al suelo inmóvil y rematado, era raro que lo hicieran ya que solo mi sola existencia era un rumor que muchos explicaron diciendo que tenía un quirk de acero o alguna clase de regeneración muy rápida, y de eso saque un suposición, mi gente había filtrado mi información médica a grupos criminales y por ello me habían atacado, era el ejército y los traidores eran que solían pasar

Con el estómago lleno me dispuse a dormir, me coste en el suelo recostando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo y cerré los ojos, sin embargo ,un crujir me hizo ponerme de pie y de pronto en medio de la oscuridad parte de la casa se ilumino y voló en pedazos, al descubierto me arroje al suelo cubriéndome, el fuego consumió la casa y el viento lo hizo crecer más, me puse de pie y de inmediato salte por una ventana

Caí el suelo y momentos después un rayo cayó encima y la tierra se abrió tragándose lo sobrante, con la penumbra me arrastre por el suelo

Tragando polvo llegue hasta el auto, podía escuchar una plática en japonés y con ellos lejos solo escape. Regrese a la ciudad a toda velocidad y conduciendo regrese a donde se encontraba el uniforme escondido, me desvestí y me vestí con la ropa ajustada, volví a auto conduciendo un poco más teniendo las armas en el asiento de copiloto, al paso de unos minutos volví a detenerme y regrese al baldío donde observe, mientras tanto fui preparando las armas cortando cartuchos

ellos me habían encontrado en una zona basta y exactamente atacaron en una casa donde estaba, todos atacaron y a pesar de haberse tragado la casa me buscaron, con la vista al frente y con un árbol cubriendo el auto mire llegar a tres volando, pasaron como destellos usando cada uno sus quirk para impulsarse, ellos bajaron en medio de la calle y fueron al baldío directo a una pequeña casa de perro rota donde la oculte, revisaron poco antes de reunirse y hablar por teléfono, Sali del auto cargando una metralleta y con cuidado me aproxime. Hablaban con alguien y se mantenían atentos a lo que decían, extendí mi mano izquierda y amplifique sus quirk, los dos cercanos al tipo del fuego se apartaron del mientras el celular exploto en las manos del tipo de electricidad, se apartaron bastante entre ellos porque se dañaban entre si

el quirk de fuego aumento tanto que se envolvió en llamas completamente ampliando el volumen de las llamas, la electricidad choco contra el suelo y los alrededores, el viento de igual manera hizo destrozos arrojando por el aire la basura y la casa del perro, lo aumente un poco más y el fuego con el viento iniciaron un incendio con la hierba seca, el tipo de electricidad se apartó tanto que llego cerca de un poste y con los rayos que salían de su cuerpo hizo un apagón, lo único que iluminaba era el fuego, tome el arma y apunte hacia las manos del tipo del quirk de viento, se apartó y se escondió entre lo poco que se podía llamar seguro en medio del incendio, volví a disparar de nuevo y se fueron refugiando, deje de amplificar y fui por el más cercano

El tipo del quirk de viento se encontraba agachado detrás de unos escombros, con la oscuridad cubriéndome llegue por detrás sujetándolo en su cuello, desactive su quirk y cubrí su boca, me golpeo en los costados y quiso liberarse de mi agarre, pasaron unos minutos y perdió fuerza hasta que simplemente se desmayó, con el cuchillo corte su ropa haciendo tiras lo suficientemente resistentes y con ellas lo amarre de manos hasta los pies y cubrí su boca

– Si quieres usa tu quirk para liberarte pero te romperás una mano si lo haces – susurre

Lo deje oculto y fui escondido

Realmente me era muy difícil tener que dejarlo vivo y más cuando había cometido el crimen de haber asesinado a esas personas y sobre todo a la pequeña, el siguiente era el tipo de fuego con quien tenía una cuenta pendiente, el inmenso calor lo había fatigado tanto que se encontraba inmóvil mirando el cielo, era algo bastante fácil y así tuve que ir oculto. Con todo el ruido y el incendio los policías y bomberos llegarían pero me encargaría antes

llegue por detrás y el calor de su cuerpo aún era bastante alto, no era impedimento y lo tome por el cuello, era tan fácil clavarle el cuchillo y matarlo pero no podía hacerlo o al menos esperaría un poco más antes, cuando quedo inconsciente lo retuve con sus ropas y fui por el tercero que se encontraba hincado con la cabeza mirando el suelo cansado por haber expulsado más electricidad que nunca, con el arma en mano me aproxime bastante y lo observe un poco, para ser alguien mayor no soportaba romper sus límites como los otros, en ese instante el tipo saco su último esfuerzo y me arrojo un rayo bastante potente para paralizarme unos minutos

Tirado en el suelo podía sentir un ardor en mi espalda y mi cabeza tuvo otro dolor muy fuerte en la cicatriz donde me taladraba, era raro sentir la electricidad por demasiado tiempo cruzar por mi interior, en el fondo podía escuchar sirenas acercarse a donde estábamos y con esfuerzo trate de mover los dedos. Luego de unos minutos entre la oscuridad se visualizaban las luces de bomberos chocar contra los muros y sin importar nada hice mi lucha para moverme, entre más forzaba mis brazos mis nervios y venas crujían demasiado y cuando los músculos comenzaron a tener calambres logre moverlos y deje de estar paralizado me levante del suelo alejándome

Volví al auto y dentro me oculte en el asiento trasero acostándome, estando ahí con mi mano busque en mi espalda aquello que me ardió cuando recibí la descarga, con el tacto de mis dedos encontré un pequeño hoyo en la ropa, me quite la playera y mire una marca de quemadura que como se encontraba era claro que algo había explotado, sonreí un poco vistiéndome de nuevo

– Que basura – comente

Charlie había colocado un rastreador en el uniforme y en mi ropa robada aunque si bien sabia para causar un daño en ese tipo de tela el rastreador debía tener una batería y una resistencia alta por lo que la descarga eléctrica la hizo cenizas, descansando solo oían sirenas y voces bastante difusas, entre tantos pensamiento recordé que era ilegal ser un héroe sin permiso y yo era más un vigilante así que los policías podrían tratar de detenerme o los héroes en todo casi tendría que hacerlo de manera furtiva. Cuando las cosas se calmaron en esa parte solo conduje alejándome andando hacia donde estaba mi refugio de vago

Llegue ahí y baje con la maleta de armas mirando el monte, era un lugar bastante tranquilo y con ánimo comencé a caminar, no obstante, el sonido de un golpe hizo eco en mi estómago y voltee mirando que habían llegado dos de los cinco, me hablaron en japonés diciendo alguna cosa mientras me señalaban en tanto tome las armas y desactive los quirk en un rango de cincuenta metros, comencé a correr y dispare

uno de ellos cubrió el otro con su cuerpo recibiendo el daño, gaste munición y cambie de armas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, deje de disparar y los mire con cuidado, uno controlaba la tierra y el otro por su resistencia podía ver que tenía dos quirk uno de ellos era la invulnerabilidad que era corporal y el otro la fuerza que se encontraba apagado, los dos imbéciles eran grandes como reces con sus músculos expuestos, sonreí un momento relajado, ambos se separaron preparándose para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

Relaje un momento mis dedos e hice crujir mi espalda, con armas en ambas manos les apuntaba, giraron alrededor de mi como hienas mirando a su presa, era fácil dispararles en la cabeza pero no quería matarlos

con pasos lentos fueron acercándose y baje el caños apuntando a sus piernas solo que al moverse rodeándome era difícil mantener la vista fija, de pronto comenzaron a correr y dispare con ambas manos hacia ellos, el tiempo se volvió lento y llegaron hasta mi golpeándome el costado y el estómago haciéndome retroceder, no obstante, el tipo del quirk de roca estaba tenía una herida grande que tenía sangraba mientras el otro solo tenía hoyos en su pantalón, sin perder el tiempo volví a disparar causando más daño en la pierna del tipo de roca, sin embargo, en un movimiento el tipo invulnerable me arrojo un puñetazo en la cara y me cubrí con una de las armas la cual con el golpe doblo el rifle pero me salve y retrocedí teniendo solo una arma, el único problema que tenía era el tipo invulnerable que decía algo en japonés y no traía conmigo el celular, aún tenía algo de munición en la otra arma

Volvieron a atacarme y dispare al de roca vaciando lo último y cayó al suelo cubriéndose la herida, con el reflejo volví a cubrirme y el arma fue doblada del cañón, la tire y me puse en guardia

con mis puños listo note que el invulnerable sabia box por como movía sus pies y su hombros, no había tenido un enfrentamiento así en un largo tiempo, me adapte a su ritmo y me fui aproximando, lo mire a los ojos y solté una serie de golpes a su cara de los cuales solo uno llego a impactar en su mejilla y contra ataco de igual manera, sus golpes eran dolorosos e hicieron gastar la suela de las botas, continúe atacando sin descanso y fui hacia costillas que protegió con sus brazos y entre la distracción di un golpe en la parte baja de su quijada y sus dientes chocaron, dio un paso atrás y volvió a poner su defensa. Ese intercambio duro unos largos minutos y cada impacto en mi cabeza me atontaba haciéndome lento en cambio el aún tenía bastante energía y no tenía herida alguna, las estrategias en mi cabeza se disolvían y ante la falta de equipo continúe con el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo

Me fatigue y fui retrocediendo para descansar los músculos unos segundos cuando solo voltee hacia donde estaba el auto y no muy lejos las otras armas, el tipo dijo algo y aproveche su discurso para correr. Con rapidez tome la maleta y volví dentro del auto donde me senté un momento pensando en lo que debía hacer, el no rendiría y era claro que tenía una condición que sobrepasaba el mío gracias a su quirk corporal aunque el virus por alguna razón no lo tomaba como una amenaza, fue hacia el auto y con un golpe lo aboyo, mire con cuidado y entre la maleta había una granada, la tome y le quite el seguro sujetándola en mi mano, el tipo rompió el parabrisas y luego abrió la puerta arrancándola

– creo que es hora –

Lo sujete del brazo dejando caer la granada dentro de la bolsa, recordé que había hecho eso en el pasado y solo cerré los ojos, en un segundo todo se ilumino y quede sordo pero podía sentir el calor del fuego, a decir verdad era algo nostálgico

cuando todo termino exhale aire abriendo los ojos, tosí un momento mirando que el fuego cubría todo el interior y con torpeza fui saliendo de lo que quedaba, el metal estaba caliente y me aleje apenas logrando mirar bien entre el humo, tenía parte de la ropa quemada lo suficiente para no pasar frio, mirando hacia todos lados llegue hasta un árbol donde me apoye, no obstante, no fui el único ya que el otro también salió de entre el fuego con furia al menos así fue unos segundos antes que cayera al suelo

Recuperando el aliento mire hacia el tipo de roca quien se presionaba la herida en la pierna y hablaba por el comunicador, camine hasta el con lentitud arrastrando los pies, el tipo invulnerable se encontraba tirado y apenas se veía que respiraba, él hablaba y solo estire la mano a el que me miro con bastante miedo, me entrego el comunicador y golpe su cabeza con una patada que lo dejo fuera, del otro lado escuche una voz algo familiar

– Pásame a Charlie – dije, hablo en japonés pero su voz no dejaba de ser la misma

– ya están fuera, no hay más con quien luchar – dije, el sonido se volvió silencio hasta que hablo de nuevo

– vaya, sí que eres un dolor de cabeza – contesto Charlie quien parecía haberse recuperado de su vejez

– supongo que ya se fueron del hotel cierto? Aunque debo agradecer que me los hayas enviado así me ahorre tiempo – dije

– Pensé que podrían retenerte hasta que llegara mi escuadrón – dijo, bostece

– dime donde estas y ahórrame tener que cazarte – conteste

– Viendo los resultados es mejor hacer el trabajo uno mismo, los jóvenes de ahora son demasiado blandos y pierden demasiado pronto – mire hacia todos lados

– bien mi amigo – un silbido ligero me alerto


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Demasiadas vigas de acero llegaron y logre esquivarlas a excepción de una que me golpeó la cabeza y otra más me golpeo el estómago levantándome en el aire, las vigas se movían demasiado y en el aire sin defensa me vi siendo una piñata que era levantada en el aire y cuando llegue a una altura considerable una pila de ellas me arrojo por el aire, mi cuerpo resonaba contra el metal

Todo era demasiado rápido, el aire se sentía extrañamente rasposo

No sabía si el viento desvió mi trayectoria o el virus me volvió más ligero que me hizo cruzar una ventana en un edificio de departamentos, rodee por el suelo y me detuve usando las manos, mire hacia la ventana y mi oído amplio su rango tanto que oí el sonido de las vigas acercarse, comencé a correr hacia la puerta que derribe de una patada y hui

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras el eco de las vigas chocando resonaba con los muros, el hecho de bajar no era suficiente y comencé a saltar los pisos hasta que llegue a la planta baja donde sali a la calle corriendo bastante alejándome un poco para pensar a donde debería ir

las botas se habían tostado junto a la ropa, con la vista al frente llegue a un lugar conocido, el edificio donde vivía la mujer y su niña se encontraba destruido aun, no se habían levantado los escombros ni limpiado, por mi cabeza paso una descarga eléctrica pero fui hacia el montón de concreto

escale hasta la cima y desde ahí observe que toda esa zona se encontraba abandonada por completo, todos los edificios cercanos tenían signos de daño por el tiempo y en ninguna parte había algún ser vivo, volví a tocarme la cabeza con dolor, baje de la pila de escombros y volví a correr. Llegue al parque que no tenía cambio alguno desde el último momento que estuve ahí, la banca donde estaban los dos enamorados aún estaba aplastada contra el suelo sin rastro de ellos, ni sangre siquiera era el mismo parque verde y lleno de vida, un dolor me partía la cabeza y la cicatriz ardía

caí hincado y tome mi cuchillo del pantalón, no sabía que pasaba dentro de mi cabeza pero no podía continuar con eso, apunte la punta hacia mi cabeza y con el puro tacto llegue a la cicatriz clavándola en mi piel cortando, la sangre cosquillaba mi espalda. Con dolor llegue hasta el hueso cuando de la nada escuche una voz familiar

– ya te has vuelto loco? – pregunto Charlie quien se aproximó

– aun no, parece que tengo algo aquí adentro – conteste

– Tu cerebro tal vez – dijo, me volví a poner de pie

– supongo que no eres un militar cierto? – dije

– de hecho si aunque ahora trabajo por mi cuenta…..pero quiero hacerte una propuesta – dijo, traía consigo una armadura muy moderna

– soy el presidente de un laboratorio que se dedica enteramente en los quirks, nosotros reunimos a los mejores especímenes y también investigamos el virus y sus variaciones pero tu mi amigo eres el mejor de todos, al ser el paciente cero el virus que tienes es puro y puede variar tus habilidades a la situación que te enfrentes, he visto a especímenes que roban los quirk y los pueden traspasar, a algunos que pueden usar muchos a la ves pero tú tienes el control, incluso siendo una persona común tienes ese control sobre ello y eso es lo que quiero…..veras tengo un proyecto militar donde estoy creando soldados que puedan pasar como personas comunes y no ser detectados por otros portadores pero que puedan luchar al par de otros más poderosos sin recibir daño alguno y ahí es donde entra tu ADN puro – dijo

– entiendo, esto no es bueno sabes, el virus es inestable y puede enloquecer a los otros portadores hasta hacerlo caer y no quieres ver cuando sus cuerpos explotan – dije

– cuando estuviste con nosotros lograste dominar el virus al punto de que el escuadrón que teníamos eran humanos todos a excepción de mí, tu les diste las habilidades y todo el poder, tu activaste el virus dentro de sus cuerpos sin tener que robarlos o transferirlos – dijo

– Tu cuerpo no conoce el límite del control, tu solo podrías desactivar todos o al contrario activarlos – parecía un científico loco

– algo que me he dado cuenta al conocer a estos tipos es que si una persona tiene poder esta algún día se corromperá, y si yo lo aumento se volverán un dolor de cabeza – dije

– Mi respuesta es no – añadí

Charlie me miro y activo algo en esa armadura que le cubrió la cabeza

– es una pena….ahora déjame sacarte la bala – dijo

– qué? – levanto un dedo y caí al suelo totalmente paralizado

– métanlo en la nevera, llamen a los doctores y pidan que alisten todo el instrumental –

Mirando el suelo escuche sus pisadas y me cargaron

– está vivo cierto? – Pregunto Charlie

– Si – contesto otro

– Hubiera querido que aceptara así que me habría ahorrado tiempo y limpieza – dijo

Me llevaron a un lugar bastante silencioso, dentro de la caja donde me metieron solo me quedo pensar, la bala era la razón de mi molesta aunque Charlie debió colocarla en el lugar exacto para no matarme. El dolor se había esfumado y solo me concentre

mis padres eran personas comunes, de las primeras en conocer el virus, le serví al ejercito por un largo tiempo antes de que los quirk llamaran la atención del mundo después por medio de análisis fui separado junto a otros de las bases normales y nos llevaron a otras donde ocultos nos informaron de los nuevos escuadrones y los nuevos entrenamientos que tendríamos, todo eso fue por un largo tiempo y conmigo el trato fue diferente ya que vieron el potencial el cual sin dudar explotaron hasta romper mis limites a un nivel inhumano, hice muchos trabajos por la nación incluso participe en guerras por una larga temporada hasta que volví a casa en aquella casa en el campo, en esa época la ciudad cerca del puerto había cambiado mucho y crecido, en esa ciudad conocí a una chica muy linda que solía trabajar en una tienda la misma que mi padre solía visitar, con ella salía al parque local y ahí fue después de mucho donde le pedí casarnos, ella acepto y vivimos juntos en el campo hasta que nos mudamos a la ciudad y ahí mismo tuvimos una hija, todo marchaba bien en mi vida hasta que volvieron a llamarme para volver a la acción

en aquellos días había surgido un grupo de portadores de quirk que era una molestia para muchas personas y el escuadrón fue mandado solo que ahora los soldados que me acompañarían serian comunes, los primeros lugares en los que estuvimos fueron selvas y montes donde se reunían guerrillas y para poder infiltrarnos teníamos que pasar sus rayos x, los comunes solían servir para reunir información por un pago sin poder ser detectados por un tipo de quirk que solían tener algunos oficiales o militares para poder encontrarlos, todo marcho bien y logramos entrar en las guerrillas. Cuando teníamos toda la información y los nombres el resto era destruir las células criminales, como el tipo del detonador activaba los quirk de los comunes y con ellos entrenados en usarlos era cosa de unas horas acabar con todos

Esos trabajos fueron en diferentes países y por ello adquirí enemigos, todo me llevo a estar en un auto con mi familia y fue ahí que aquella nostalgia de estar en una explosión se hizo presente, la claridad de mi mente iba en progreso, sin embargo, algunas partes se encontraban en completa oscuridad

Pasaron las horas cuando recupere la vista y mire que aun seguia en la caja pero no podía mover el cuerpo. Eran muchas misiones en las que estuve incluso si llegue a ir al ártico y donde dijo charlie solo que fue diferente, el ruido del exterior era poco pero podía escuchar voces y el sonido de un motor aunque fue por muy poco tiempo

Más tarde la caja fue abierta y me encontraba en una clase de laboratorio dentro de una carpa blanca donde estaban unos tipos con batas blancas

– ábranlo y saquen lo que se necesita – me cargaron y me acostaron en una clase de plancha

– puede que la medula ósea y el corazón sirvan para la investigación, por ahora hay que centrarnos en la lista – dijo uno de los doctores, para mi suerte recupere el tacto y sentí como trataban de cortar mi piel, usaron bastantes herramientas mientras el virus luchaba por mantenerme cerrado mi cuerpo

– esto no funciona, debemos hacerlo desde adentro – dijo

– bueno, metan algo de acero dentro de su boca – dijo Charlie

– Si – uno de los doctores tomo una navaja pequeña

– Pero esto podría arruinar los órganos cercanos – dijo otro doctor

– Eso es cierto – agrego otro

– El tipo se puede regenerar, le dispare en la cabeza muchas veces la última vez que lo vi y aquí sigue el imbécil – dijo Charlie

– Ahora déjenme hacerlo – con la navaja en mi boca solo hice fuerza en el cuerpo hasta que mi brazo respondió y sujete a un doctor de la ropa

– Hazlo – dijo un doctor

La navaja en mi boca comenzó a moverse pero apreté los dientes

– Disparen – el sonido de los disparos resonaron pero el calibre debía ser mayor porque sentía dolor, forcé mi cuerpo aún más hasta otro calambre me hizo retorcerme

– Usen sus quirk – dijo alguien más y enseguida comenzaron los ataques

Con dolor solo veía el techo de la carpa, el olor a humo entro a mi nariz pero aún no podía mover. Sin detenerse me atacaron con todo pero había algo extraño, el calambre duro unos largos minutos hasta que me calme y el dolor continuo

– hay que congelarlo, será más sencillo mantenerlo – dijo alguien más

con todo eso el recuerdo que deseaba apareció en mi mente, una ira se apodero de mí y mi respiración se volvió rápida, el sentimiento de venganza me hizo levantarme de la plancha tirando de mi cuerpo demasiada porquería que usaron los portadores

– Vaya basura – brame mirando a todos que no se detenían

– Basta – desactive todos los quirk dentro

– Charlie sí que has fallado, debiste encontrar la cura para esto – dije

– Aunque me cortes la cabeza esta cosa me la devolverá – añadí andando

– Ataquen –

los soldados continuaron disparando, algunos quisieron pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero mi fuerza había incrementado y los nocke de inmediato, los doctores abandonaron la carpa y solo me acompañaron la gente de Charlie

– váyanse de aquí, mi problema es con el…..si quieren morir sigan sus órdenes – algunos me miraron y solo sonrieron

– sabes que es lo malo de los quirk? – pregunto charlie

– que morirás sin usarlo? – conteste

– Que nos han dado nuevas armas – activo esa armadura y la máscara lo cubrió

– Ahora veras algo de magia – levanto la mano y del suelo se levantó la munición usada

– Esto es un avance de proyecto – reunió el metal del suelo e hizo una bola que fue comprimiendo

– Siente el progreso de la humanidad – la bola de plomo fue arrojada y me empujo hasta un muro donde se fundió dejándome quieto

– Esta cosa es genial cuando cancelan los quirk – dijo aproximándose, inmóvil de nuevo

– pensé que volándote los sesos olvidarías pero veo que el virus te regenero demasiado bien – agrego

sin modo de escape solo me quedo devolver los quirk y aumentarlos

lo que paso dentro de la carpa fue extraño, todos los presentes tenían problemas y con el rango de su poder aumentado dañaban a sus compañeros, Charlie tuvo el problema que su armadura se fue comprimiendo a su cuerpo hasta que no tuvo más opción de desactivarlo, el acero libero mi cuerpo

caí al suelo mirándolos, no perdí más tiempo hablando y tome a charlie de su cuello empujándolo a lo largo de la carpa y atravesamos la lona, salimos a un hangar extraño pero no nos detuvimos, mi fuerza había aumentado y con ella rompí una puerta más, el aire se volvió frio y el vacío era lo único que nos rodeaba, caíamos muy rápido, no obstante, lo sujete de su cuello mirando la máscara y sintiendo el aire escuche el sonido de un estallido, la ira disminuyo y mire mi situación

con el suelo a la vista lo solté y me aparte de él observando que el avión iba a impactarse al mar con fuegos que salía de sus ventanas, el aire chocaba demasiado y charlie parecía inconsciente ya que caía más rápido, a la vista solo era arena y unos árboles, lo más prudente para caer era el agua así que con rapidez solo cambie de posición mi cuerpo acelerando en dirección del agua, lo más probable al caer en el agua era que podía desmayarme por el impacto y el frio seria cosa para después. Estando cerca de la superficie solo apreté el cuerpo y espere no romperme algo al impacto

Caí en el agua y mis oído se taparon, el golpe vino después y quede aturdido, flote en el agua por un largo minuto hasta que reaccione y comencé a ir hacia la superficie, nade rápido y llegue a tomar aire, la playa se encontraba cerca y sin más demora volví a la seca tierra

No tenía demasiada ropa y aun me quedaba investigar donde me encontraba, me recosté en la arena sintiendo el sol calentarme, era un lugar bastante callado y mientras todo era relajado cerré los ojos

Desperté más tarde por un ruido que venía de los arboles próximos, me levante del suelo y mire hacia todas partes pero no encontré nada interesante y baje la guardia sentándome, no obstante, el crujido se hizo más fuerte y de la nada me ni con la cabeza en el suelo

– Eres un idiota, debiste quedarte quieto – dijo charlie quien me pisaba, con mi fuerza me fui levantando del suelo

– Estas demasiado lejos de casa – dije

– Mi propuesta sigue en pie – dijo, me libere y volví a ponerme de pie

– me pregunto si yo te entregara a la policía te retendrían o saldrías libre? – Charlie se mantenía oculto con la máscara de la armadura

– tu qué crees? –

lleve mi mano a mi cintura pero había perdido el cuchillo

– Esto sí que es malo – comente, se puso en guardia

– los otros están muertos? – Pregunte

– Eran humanos, ellos mueren primero – contesto

– Entiendo – me puse en guardia y comencé a rodearlo mirando que la armadura protegía demasiado bien su cuerpo

Di un paso adelante inclinando mi cuerpo lo suficiente y con dos puñetazos lo trate de desestabilizar pero no logre hacerlo, la pelear fue un intercambio de golpes y no lograba lastimarlo así que no tuve más opción de aumentar su quirk, fue cosa sencilla y se apartó tocando su máscara con rapidez y apago su armadura, mostro su cara y me miro

– esto si es molesto – dijo, volví a ir contra él y la pelea se volvió más justa

En la última misión me encontraba en una moto de nieve observando una base de investigación, me había dado la orden de entrar y robar datos de una computadora, iba solo ya que los refuerzos llegarían después para poder ayudarme a salir creando una distracción, era de noche y el frio era demasiado aunque con la ropa que llevaba apenas podía la brisa, sin problema conduje lo más próximo a una zona donde las patrullas tardaban en pasar

Entre sin problema y oculto por la noche camine entre los hangares principales hasta uno de investigación donde con una pequeño aparato rompí la seguridad de la entrada y me cole con rapidez sin ser detectado por las cámaras, los mapas que me proporcionaron eran cosas exactas así que pronto llegue hasta la estación de servidores donde entre y comencé a trabajar, la recolección de datos fue sencilla y los discos duros se llenaron

Concluí sin problema la misión e iba de retorno solo que llame a los refuerzos, de entre el uniforme saque el comunicador

– todo en orden – con eso dicho espere a escuchar la distracción, oculto en una oficina oscura me materia pegado al muro, se podría decir que era una de esas misiones fáciles de las que al llegar a casa podría dormir sin problema. Pasaron los minutos y comenzaron a sonar las armas pero no escuche ruido cosa que era extraña y supuse que solo habían hecho tirar alguna valla de seguridad, el plan debía continuar y subí a uno de los ascensores el cual active y subí, eran muchos pisos cuando de la nada se detuvo, los controles no respondieron y con la puerta sellada salte a la salida de emergencia y comencé a subir las escaleras

era común que detuvieran los elevadores cuando se presentaba algún problema pero no podía detenerme, subí hasta la superficie donde las puertas estaban cerradas y no parecía haber seguridad, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y una de mis manos vibro con extrañeza, use el aparato para volver a romper la seguridad cuando de la nada se abrieron sin que el programa hubiera terminado, alerta desconecte y me oculte entre un montón de abrigos, la puerta se abrió por completo y solo me quedo observar, reino el silencio por unos minutos, de mi ropa tome mi arma y estaba listo para atacar

– hola – dijo Charlie, con alivio respire y sali de mi escondite

– que paso? – pregunte

– Ya que tardabas vine a ver si todo estaba bien – contesto

– entiendo, ya está hecho ahora vámonos .– dije

– sí, y que paso con el elevador? – pregunto

– se detuvo, esas cosas pasan – conteste

– bien ahora vamos – asentí y lo seguí hasta la puerta

– me puedes entregar los datos? Los quiero llevar rápido – libere el estuche en mi cintura y entregue los discos

– gracias, es un buen trabajo – Charlie guardo el estuche y se adelantó

– Ya está – dijo

– qué? –

de los costados de la puerta salieron soldados con armas con las que comenzaron a dispararme, los disparos me hicieron retroceder cubriéndome, active sus quirks, sin embargo, los ataques no cesaron

los portadores me atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, aumente sus quirk y mientras enloquecían algunos soldados usaron lanza granadas, las explosiones me arrojaron por el aire, desactive los quirk y volví a activar a los humanos pero todo se volvía un problema repetitivo, retrocedí demasiado hasta el borde del elevador, más soldados llegaron a la puerta y aturdido por explosiones que no se detenían solo me mantenía cubriéndome, los ataques no se detenían y el dolor aumentaba, los quirk variados eran un problema para el virus pero lo peor eran las explosiones que llegaban a resonar muy dentro de mi

fue media hora soportando todo hasta que simplemente me arme de furia y me puse de pie, sin embargo, entre el fuego entre el ataque algo entro en mi boca y estallo, mi cabeza resonó junto a mis nervios, perdí la conciencia un momento y al recuperarla una explosión en mi cabeza me hizo apagarme por completo, lo poco que recordaba era el sonido de mi cuerpo contra el elevador que hizo eco, mirando el hueco y el techo del hangar donde se asomaban soldados quienes sin detenerse me atacaron de nuevo, realmente hasta ese punto ya no podía moverme solo mirar, los ataques continuaron un momento hasta que simplemente todo comenzó a caer como hizo el elevador

Aplastado por el metal del hangar inicie a moverme sin consentimiento, me arrastre por el caliente metal y sin detenerme fui escalando entre los escombros, era como ver una película en primera persona, mi cuerpo se movía por todos lados hasta que llego a la nieve, de pie mire los alrededores y solo comencé a correr siguiendo el mismo camino por donde llegue. Retorne a mi base y entre por la puerta principal, la gente que me veía se espantaba por mi apariencia y no los culpaba, era como un zombie con un hoyo sangrante en mi cabeza

el resto fue ser capturado por la gente de Charlie quienes me colocaron en una caja y estuve dentro por un largo tiempo, lo siguiente fueron experimentos pero en el tiempo el daño que recibí en la cabeza se regenero, no obstante, Charlie coloco una bala dentro de mi cabeza lo que obstruyo mi memoria y estando completo mi cuerpo se las arregló para huir de la base y adentrarse al mundo, era una película demasiado ajetreada donde control manejaba mi cuerpo a su voluntad manteniendo su existencia y como era de suponer también esparció el virus por donde pasaba al menos hasta que recupere la conciencia por completo aunque viví en un estado de alerta alejado de todo para no llamar la atención y agradecía al virus haberlo hecho

la pelea de dos amigos se encontraba en la parte final, dos veteranos cansados. agitados nos mirábamos a los ojos, con mis puños doliendo solo tenía la vista a su cara, la armadura se encontraba aboyada y se miraba con dolor, el tiempo pasaba muy lento, con un impulso más continúe adelante tostando un puñetazo en su quijada, no obstante, charlie sujeto mi mano y con su otra mano cancelo mi movimiento con un puño en mi cara, abrí mi puño en su quijada y con mi izquierda impulse mi codo, el golpe fue sorpresivo y Charlie cayó de espaldas, aun en su estado comenzó a reír con fuerza

– Ya se terminó mi suero – dijo, me acerque y vi en sus ojos una tristeza

– Ya da igual como moriré – añadió

– Sí que estas decrepito – comente

– sí, y que harás? – Pregunto

respire hondo y relaje mis brazos

– puede que vuelva a destruir células criminales, en eso soy bueno – conteste

volvió a reír

– Ya deja el código Charlie, siquiera recuerdas mi nombre – dijo

– Puede que el daño cerebral sea más grave – repuse

El tipo miro hacia el cielo unos momentos antes de quedarse inmóvil con una sonrisa en la cara, me toque la quijada y lo tome de sus brazos arrastrándolo lejos de la playa

no sabía su nombre al igual que no sabía el mío, no sabía el nombre de mis padres, de mi esposa, de mi hija, siquiera de la gente que estuvo conmigo en la guerra, al virus le importaba poco mi vida y lo único que mantuvo fue mi experiencia militar y mi manera de sobrevivir por encima de todos

Me senté a su lado y mire el cielo azul, no podía morir y tampoco podía vivir con normalidad ya que llamaba demasiado la atención

– Bueno….a terminar el trabajo –

Deje una señal para que encontraran su cuerpo y cuando ya no había nada que hacer deje el pasado atrás y comencé a caminar sin una dirección al menos hasta que algún otro tonto hiciera una tontería

Hola

Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia

Recién he iniciado a crear fics de boku no hero solo que en diferentes países, esta es la segunda historia que hago y espero poder hacer más ampliando aún más el universo

A decir verdad esta historia iba a tomar otro rumbo, iba a suceder en el ártico y al final se iba a ir a vivir con la carterista

Espero que me sigan en las siguientes historias y las otras que tengo

Gracias de nuevo y espero que estén bien


End file.
